This invention relates to a tablet type coordinate reader for use as input equipment for computer aided design.
Heretofore, as the object of use of the tablet, the input or reading of coordinates of graphics and the like, is the primary object, and a cursor device with a button has been used for the input or the reading of the coordinates. In recent years, there are many cases where small size tablets are used as the auxiliary input equipment of a computer and the like whose primary object is the receiving of an input from a keyboard, but in this case, the menu sheet is pasted on the tablet or the pointing device for indicating the menu or the command is on the display screen, in most cases, the operation is carried out by using either the cursor device with a button or the stylus pen and the like.
However, in a large size tablet, there were drawbacks in that it was inconvenient for an operator to use the one cursor device by one hand manipulation, and also, the efficiency was not satisfactory.